Konran (Chaos Labrynth)
Introduction Konran is a first generation Ninja from the hidden leaf village. Both of Konran's parents where not Ninja. His father was a blacksmith and his mother was a sempstress. Even though both of them did not come from Ninja bloodlines chakra was still in their blood. Konran was the first child out of their family to become a Ninja and this only happen because of the early death of his parents. It should be noted that Konran is a sociopath. He takes enjoyment in seeing others pain and has a strong lack of empathy. Appearance Konran wears a yellow hooded jacket, blue jean pants, a pair of sneakers, and a white under shirt. His skin is a peach color and his hair is a light color of blue. He has light brown eyes and wears read gloves to protect his hands. Personality Konran is a sociopath. He has been this way since he was a young boy. Konran suffers from a lack of empathy for others and as a result he can do horrible things to people without a care in the world. His lack of empathy is the result of early childhood trauma. As a young boy he watched as both of his parents where murdered before his eyes as a result he ended up burying his emotions deep into his subconscious. This resulted in him being unable to feel for others the way normal people do. Konran may have a lack of empathy and be a sociopath, but he is not stupid. The rules the village and the law are never crossed by Konran. He knows the consequences if he does and finds being alive and free better than going to jail. Konran is best described as Lawful Evil. He will do horrible things, poke the bear, and kick the dog, but he never crosses the line. Paying fines however is not a problem for him. In a fight Konran takes great pleasure in seeing his opponents bleed or harmed. When he wounds a target he gets a rush of emotions and pleasure. Konran has coined this as Predation. Konran's Predation is his greatest weakness and strength. It gives him the power to go after his opponent like a hyena, but at the same time it makes him far to offensive and eager. As a result it is easy for him to fall for traps or get ambushed. Most of the time Konran fakes emotions. He has learned to do this by studying other peoples faces and their reactions. Keeping up the face image of a young plucky leaf genin proves useful in both his missions and around the village. When he is around people who know him personally or he has a mission that does not requite him to work with other people however Konran does not even put up the effort. He has a solid stone face with a careless attitude. Konran likes the color yellow. Background Konran was the son of a blacksmith and a sempstress. His father owned a shot that sold ninja tools and his mother made clothing worn by ninja. Their business was near the boarder with Sound Country. As a result they made money from selling to both Sound and Leaf Ninja passing though the area. One day however their little shop received a large order from some sound ninja for Katana, Kuni, and other ninja tools. Naturally the order came with a very high price. The sound Ninja who placed the order did not actually have the coin to pay for it. Instead they allowed Konran's father to make the order and then murdered him and his wife and took the tools. The murder was witnessed by Konran, their young son. The ninja who did the murder took pity on the young boy as he was only three years old at the time. So instead of killing him like his parents he simply left the boy in the pool of their blood. Konran stayed their for two days before a hidden leaf ninja by the name of Ranmaru came by. Ranamaru needed to replace a kuni after he finished a mission and knew Konran's father well. Konran's father use to give him a good price on Ninja tools, better than the shops in Hidden Leaf. To his surprise however Ranmaru came to the shop to find it stained with dry blood and a little boy huddled up in the corner of the room. Since Ranmaru knew Konran's family for quite some time he decided to take Konran in as his own. This is how Konran ended up living in the Hidden Leaf Village and eventually becoming a ninja. At first Ranmaru was simply going to let Konran live with him as a civilian. Maybe he was going to push the boy to studying the art of the blacksmiths or learn to weave cloth like his mother, but once he noticed Konran's trauma he knew from then on that those dreams would be impossible. Konran had balled up his emotions and hid them away and as a result he did not care for others. This would not only make him dangerous, but it could also be useful. Ranamaru decided that it would be better for Konran to become a Ninja. His distant relationship with people would prove useful in battle, as he would have no sympathy for the enemy, and it would allow him to keep a better eye on him. Since Konran was going to be a ninja Ranmaru began to train him in his form of the ninja arts off the back. Konran was introduced to Kenjutsu as a alternative to taijutsu, due to Ranmaru's own training, and the use of poisons. He had less chakra than other more prominent ninja clans, but Konran was trained to learn how to use it efficiently. Ability konran has five separate jutsu the he knows and use regularly in battle. The first is the summoning Jutsu. Where most people summon ninja beast to back them up in battle Konran uses it to summon up Ninja tools that he leaves behind at home. He does however have a contract with Crab summons, but he rarely uses them because of the amount of chakra it takes. His second Jutsu is the Divine Ink Jutsu. It was originally created by Konran as a way to mess with his fellow classmates. He would loan them ink to use for their homework in class and then blow it up right before they got to school. The explosion on the one he uses in battle is far stronger and more deadlier. His third Jutsu is the replacement Jutsu. A staple Ninja technique used ball almost all ninja. Divine ink Jutsu Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Fire Release User Category:Genin